Let Me Be Your Hero
by SephyzAngel
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are the target of an assassin company and they will stay together no matter what. Yay, my first Final Fantasy fic!


Let Me Be Your Hero! ^_^   
Disclaimer: yeah, um i don't own Tidus or Yuna or FFX, but I do own PlanT my creation! mwahahahahaha! XD ...yeah.   
I don't own the lyrics to the song, and don't tell me the lyrics are wrong because i listened to the song and wrote them down and i skipped most of the chorus after the second "am i in too deep, have i lost my mind" part. enjoy! ^_^   
  
*Would you dance if I asked you to dance*   
Yuna looked out the window. It was starting to rain. She opened it and held her hand out to touch the drops. "Come with me," a voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see Tidus and smiled. She got up and walked over to him, taking his hand. They went outiside in the rain. Tidus smiled at Yuna. He put his hands around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced in the melody of nature...   
*Would you run and never look back*   
The wind started to blow harder and the rain shower quickly turned into a thunderstorm. The two ran back inside. Yuna, shivering, wrapped her arms around Tidus's arm. They sat down. Yuna laid her head on his arm, and he wrapped a blanket around her. She was dozing off when a strange man knocked at the door then was trying to open it. Yuna, who sensed trouble, popped up. "Go, run... Whoever he is, he has to be bad." With a quick kiss, she took off to the back door. "Don't turn back for me," Tidus whispered. Feeling even more in danger, Yuna cried out his name.   
*Would you cry if you saw me crying*   
"Yuna..." Tidus spoke her name softly. "Keep going...Yuna..." He was almost about to cry, feeling that anything could happen. Yuna ran up to him, careless of the man trying to get the door to open.   
"Tidus, I love you! D-Don't let anything happen! Don't cry, don't make me too." He gave her a slight push.   
"Don't wait for me. I'll hold him off."   
*Would you save my soul tonight*   
"No!" Yuna grabbed Tidus's arm and pulled him out to the back with her, just as the man walked in. They were standing between the house and a big, green forest.   
"You saved us both..." Tidus said.   
"Can you feel their evil?" Tidus was trying to see if there were anymore guys.   
"There's more of them," he concluded.   
"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head. Yuna held on close to him. "Will they know we're here?"   
"Not if we're quiet."   
"But could they through rain and wind and thunder?"   
"We can only hope not..."   
*Would you tremble if I touched your lips*   
Their clothes were already soaked, but they lay in the wet grass, facing each other, crawling closer and closer. Tidus ran his finger over Yuna's lips. He put hishand down and kissed her lightly. "I love you forever, Yuna," he said. Yuna smiled at him.   
"I'll always love you." She kissed him back.   
"Hello?!" A voice shouted. "Are they in there?!"   
"I-I'm looking, sir!" Another voice replied.   
"Yuna, come on!"   
*Would you laugh, oh please tell me this*   
They crawled into the forest and sat there, waiting for these guys to leave. Yuna started to giggle. "What?" Tidus asked her. She covered her mouth and shook her head.   
"It's nothing. I'm fine." She smiled at him.   
"Try not to laugh for no reason, babe."   
"Awww...but you're so cuuuuuuute!"   
"Oh, quit it!" She pushed him over and lay on top of him.   
"Sir! I think there's somethin back in the forest! Leaves were makin some sound!"   
"...Dammit! Where's your damn brain?! That's the damn rain drippin off the damn trees!"   
"Oh! I know, sir! I'll go back inside and look more!"   
"GO THEN, DAMMIT!"   
*Now would you die for the one you love*   
Tidus held a finger to Yuna's mouth to keep her quiet.   
"I think he went back in," he said, taking off his finger.   
"I wish we could go in, I'm all wet and I wanna change."   
"Me too..."   
"Who are they?"   
"I don't know, I haven't gotten a good look at that one."   
"If they found us, what would you do?"   
"I'd fight, and if I had to, I would die for you to stay safe."   
"No! What would I do without you, Tidus? I couldn't possibly live without you!" He pulled her into his lap.   
"Don't cry..."   
*Hold me in your arms tonight*   
"It's just too much to take in..." She hid her face in his clothes.   
"Yuna, what are the chances? Do you notice how dumb that guy is?"   
"I-I...yes."   
"There's no chance at all." Yuna giggled.   
"Please don't let it happen though." He smiled at her.   
"Alright." He kissed her cheek and kept holding her.   
*I can be your hero baby*   
The two sat there silently, unsure if the invaders were gone.   
"Sir..I can't find them." It was the guy who had been inside the house.   
"Dammit, I bet they got hints we were coming and moved out. Get out here and let's go dammit." The group of men were on horses, and soon the galloping faded away.   
*I can kiss away the pain*   
"That was too much suspense for one day!" Yuna exclaimed, burying her face into Tidus's shoulder, crying. "It really hurts inside." She stayed like that for a few minutes then looked up at Tidus. He kissed her for a long time.   
"Does it feel all better inside now?" He asked her, smiling.   
"Very!" She replied, smiling back.   
"Come on, let's go change out of our wet clothes." They both stood up. Tidus wrapped his arm around Yuna and they walked back in.   
*I will stand by you forever*   
Yuna broke the silence.   
"Were they after me?"   
"I really don't know. Take your mind off it." She nodded and went to change into something dry. When she came back in, Tidus had already gone to change. While she waited, she tried to get her mind off those mysterious men who had just intruded, but the thoughts of their intentions wouldn't stop haunting her mind. Tidus soon came in, and with just one look at her, he could tell she was still thinking about them.   
"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.   
*You can take my every breath away*   
"I hope they don't come back..." Yuna sighed. Tidus got closer to her.   
"They won't, I won't let them." Yuna cuddled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"You'll make sure, won't you?" she whispered.   
"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead.   
*Would you swear that you'll always be mine*   
There was a bang on the front door and five big guys burst in. Yuna and Tidus both stood up. The middle one stepped forward, while the rest laughed.   
"We're assassins from PlanT who've come to kidnap your girl." Yuna jumped behind Tidus.   
"No!! You can't take me!!" She screamed.   
"No matter what happens, promise you'll always love me." Tidus said quickly.   
"I'll always be yours..." Yuna replied.   
"And I, yours."   
"What are you going to do?"   
"Fight for you, of course."   
"No!!"   
"And let them take you?" He looked over at the guys, who were discussing their plan. "Who sent you?!" he asked them.   
"None of your damn business." the leader snapped. Tidus glared at him then turned back to Yuna.   
"We could try to sneak out. My sword is over there, while they're talking I might be able to take a few out."   
"Okay." He went quietly to go get it, then went right behind their leader and pushed the sword into the middle of his back. The others jumped in surprise as their boss fell to the floor, dead. Two of the guys by Tidus knocked him out and suddenly two others appeared by Yuna and she fell into a darkness.   
*Would you lie, would you run and hide*   
Tidus woke up in pain and found himself laying on an ice cold stone floor. He looked over and saw that Yuna was there too. He couldn't help but smile. They were together. She was still unconscious, so he'd let her sleep. But in case these guys fouhnd him awake, he closed his eyes again and eventually drifted back to sleep. "Tidus, Tidus," Yuna was shaking him softly.   
"Hey Yuna," he said, opening his eyes.   
"Hey...they wanna go question us now..."   
"Okay." He took her hands and stood up. The PlanT officer led them down a hallway to an office. The officer let them in, bowed, then left.   
"Come in," a man said from behind a chair. "Take a seat." They sat down. He spun the chair around to face them. He had spiky yellow hair and green eyes. "I'm Spyke, at least that's what everyone here calls me, cuz of my hair and all. You can call me that too. I'm head of PlanT, a assassin company, I'd prefer you not to think of our facility, company, and all of us as bad. I only do what is requested, and I especially hate breaking up lovers." He smirked. "However, you defeated one of my best officers. I congratulate you on this feat, and as the PlanT rules read, you are free from fear of being assassinated by any of us. But you may turn out to not be so lucky."   
"What are you going to do?" Yuna asked.   
"Hold on a sec - if you don't mean harm, why are you challenging us? You said the assassination failed, we don't ahve to do anything but leave."   
"I hear you did it illegally. Miss, did he kill the captain while he was busy giving instructions?"   
"N-no.." Yuna replied.   
*Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?*   
"Okay. I would never challenge an answer from a lady. I'll lead you out. Interested in joining us though?"   
"No thanks..." Tidus responded for the both of them.   
"I fully understand. Come on. I'll show you the way to go." Spyke lead them to the main enterance. "Have a good day." He waved them off.   
"Thanks for lying, Yuna," Tidus said, teasing her.   
"Well! What did you expect? He could have killed you or something." They walked home in silence, holding hands.   
*I don't care you're here tonight*   
They stood on the front porch, watching the sun go down. "It's going to be a beautiful night," Yuna said.   
"What a day..." Tidus said.   
"Yeah..." They sat down on the swing. Yuna kissed him. "You didn't have to die for me at all."   
"Hmm..." Tidus kissed her back.   
"Hehe...out of words?" Yuna teased.   
"But not out of kisses." He kissed her neck and then french kissed her. "I love you so much, Yuna." He kissed her cheek.   
*I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain*   
"Me too. Why..." Yuna turned and looked straight ahead, unable to finish what she was saying. There was someone on a horse coming. "A-a-ah..." was all she could say. Tidus turned Yuna's face to him and kissed her.   
"Hm. Unfinished business." He said, getting up.   
"But...No!!!" She jumped up and ran to him.   
"Yuna, I'm doing this for you, go in and hide. Please." He picked up his sword and walked over to Spyke.   
"Turns out your girl lied and the man wasn't ready to attack. Are you ready?"   
"What's the deal?"   
"If I defeat you, I'm killing the girl. If you defeat me, then the assassin mission is failed and you have immunity from plans of PlanT."   
"Okay." Tidus turned to look at Yuna. She was holding onto a post. She had heard enough, if Tidus was defeated, she would run for her life. Spyke handed Tidus an orange rose.   
"Put this on your shirt. Whoever knocks the rose from the other is the winner." Tidus nodded. [This is Utena-ish ^.^] "Ready?" he asked, not caring for a response. Spyke had a sword perfect for dueling. "Begin..." he said, in a nearly inaudible voice. And so the fight was on...   
*I will stand by you forever, you can take my every breath away*   
Spyke ran at Tidus, who then spun out of the way. Yuna couldn't bear to watch and shut her eyes. She only waited to hear the end, the end to decided where she would run...to Tidus or for her life. Ten minutes went by, the two were still dueling. And then, finally, Tidus knocked the rose from Spyke's jacket. He dropped to his knees. "I have ...never been defeated.."   
"There's a first time for everything." Tidus replied.   
"Just destroy me now, you can take over PlanT."   
"No. I'm fine with what was already set." Spyke just nodded and stood up.   
"Farewell. If you ever need to, come see us." He bowed and went back to his horse. Tidus turned and walked back. Yuna ran out to him and he picked her up in his arms.   
"I'm so glad! I love you!"   
"I had to win...I couldn't let them kill you."   
"What would you have done?"   
"Had him kill me too."   
*I just want to hold you, oh yeah, am I in too deep?*   
"You wouldn't live anymore just because I wasn't?" She pulled herself closer to him.   
"I love you. I love you." It was all he could say. He took her hand and they went back in. When they were sitting there for a few minutes, Yuna sighed.   
"I don't know where I would have hid." Tidus put a finger to his lips.   
"You don't have to worry about it anymore." He had to believe his own words, being afraid Spyke just might come back.   
*Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care, you're here tonight*   
"It's hard not to think of," Yuna said.   
"Yeah, like I'm gonna lose my mind."   
"But we're both still here."   
"Yeah, we've made it through the night together." Yuna hugged him.   
*You can take my every breath away*   
Tidus held her close to him and kissed her neck. Yuna kissed him three times on the lips then laughed.   
"Three kisses for three crazy incidents!"   
"And one french kiss for you," Tidus said, and then he frenched her.[nyo, it's not an obsession to do this. XD]   
"Don't ever leave me, my hero."   
"I won't ever, baby."   
"I'll never leave you." Yuna was slightly crying.   
"Don't cry, don't cry." He kissed her cheek.   
*I can be your hero...*   
"I-I'm trying."   
"No matter what I do for you, you're always mine."   
"Even if you...you die?"   
"Yes..."   
"Tidus...you mean so much to me..."   
"Your hero?" he grinned.   
"Yeah!!!" she kissed his nose. "C'mon, let's go to bed. It's been such a long day." She took his hand and together they went upstairs. [no impure thoughts. please. XD]


End file.
